Fogo
by Uchiha Persephonne
Summary: Estilo: Sonfic Musica: Fogo Capital Inicial Casal: Ino & Shikamaru É uma fic que eu fiz em homenagem ao dias dos namorado. Sendo que é minha primeira sonfic. Espero que gostem.


_**

* * *

**_

_**Os personagens desta fanfic a M. Kishimoto, mangá/anime Naruto. A letra da musica utilizada pertence ao grupo Capital Inicial.**_

_****_

As alterações feitas à história original do mangá são de inteira responsabilidade da autora desta fanfic, não sendo questionáveis ao mangá original, que permanece íntegro e respeitado em suas versões originais legalmente registradas. As modificações feitas nesta fanfic são apenas para fim de divertimento, entretenimento e leitura e não possuem nenhuma finalidade "plagiativa" ou lucrativa.  
Todos os direitos reservados a M. Kishimoto como autor original.

* * *

**ONE-SHOT/ Pov's) FOGO**

Estilo: Sonfic

Musica: Fogo (Capital Inicial)

_**Casal**: Ino & Shikamaru_  
**Fala de outros personagens: "bláblá"**

* * *

Hoje vai ser problematico... Mais um dia dos namorados e é sempre a mesma coisa. Que saco.

Por mais que eu me esforce, ela sempre reclama... Não sei porque as mulheres são tão problemáticas..

É ela escolhe tudo: Onde vamos, que roupa vou vestir, até o presente foi ela que escolheu... mesmo assim, ela parece nunca estar satisfeita, e não adianta contrariar pois aí, só piora as coisas... é muito complicado!

_**VOCÊ É TÃO ACOSTOMADA**_

**A SEMPRE TER RAZÃO**

**QUANDO FALA NÃO PEDE ATENÇÃO**

**O PODER DE DOMINAR É TENTADOR**

**EU NÃO SINTO NADA**

**SOU TODO TOPOR**

Eu que sempre criticava meu pai, porque ele obedecia minha mãe... e dizia que nunca namoraria uma mulher assim... fui me apaixonar pela mais problemática da mulheres: Yamaka Ino.

Não saberia dizer o porque, ou quando isso foi acontecer, mas, eu a amo.

Me perco olhando os fios dourados do cabelo dela, dançando por causa da brisa que passa... seus olhos, são como o céu...como negar algo a ela?

Não sou louco, até porque sei que levaria a pior.

_**É TÃO CERTO QUANTO O CALOR DO FOGO**_

**É TÃO CERTO QUANTO O CALOR DO FOGO**

**EU JÁ NÃO TENHO ESCOLHA**

**E PARTICIPO DO SEU JOGO**

**EU PARTICIPO. **

As vezes eu penso em como seria minha vida sem ela... sem suas reclamações... seus gritos... sua superficialidade...

E sinceramente, não conseguiria viver sem ela, seria muito mais complicado não tê-la ao meu lado...

_**NÃO CONSIGO DIZER SE É BOM OU MAU**_Ela já estar atrazada.

**ASSIM COMO O AR ME PARECE VITAL**

**ONDE QUER QUE VÁ**

**O QUE QUER QUE EU FAÇA**

**SEM VOCÊ NÃO TEM GRAÇA**

Que saco!

Por que as mulheres sempre se atrazam...? isso é muito complicado.

eu estou aqui no sofá a pelo menos duas horas, e esperar me deixa cansado, me da sono, mas, se eu dormir... tirar um cochilinho que seja... e a Ino me pegar dormindo aqui no sofá, ela me mata!

"SHIKAMARU, SEU PREGUIÇOSO... ESTAR AMARROTANDO TODA A ROUPA" é o que ela vai gritar...

Eu só espero que hoje, não se repetida o ocorrido no dia dos namorados do ano passado. Foi problemático.

Tínhamos ido a um bailhe. Já era quase de madrugada, eu tava cansado, com sono e entediado... queria ir para casa dormi... então ela foi retocar a maquiagem para irmos para casa.

Quando ela voltou me viu conversando com uma ruiva, a moça só veio me perguntar as horas... Mas, a Ino chegou justo nessa hora, e não me deixou explicar. O barraco estava armado. Foi tudo muito complicado.

"SHIKAMARU! EU NÃO POSSO SAIR POR UM MINUTO QUE VOCÊ COMEÇA A FALAR COM ESSAS OFERECIDAS" - gritava ela, entre outras coisas. Nunca tinha visto a Ino tão furiosa, ela pegou as Kunais, e partiu para cima da garota. tive que usar o meu Kage mane, para evitar uma tragédia. Que saco. E o pior é que ela ainda ficou dizendo que eu estava era protegendo a "outra" e não ela, porque as mulheres são tão complicadas? Foi problemático convencê-la que a outra garota só foi me perguntar as hora....

_**VOCÊ SEMPRE SUPREENDE E EU TENTO ENTENDER**_Hoje ela vai ganhar um presente especial, foi ela quem escolheu... mas, quem deu a idéia foi eu.. comprei nossas alianças.

**VOCÊ NUNCA SE ARREPENDE**

**VOCÊ GOSTA E SENTE ATÉ PRAZER**

**MAS, SE VOCÊ ME PERGUNTAR EU DIGO SIM**

**EU CONTINUO, PORQUE A CHUVA**

**NÃO CAI SÓ SOBRE MIM**

**VEJO OS OUTROS, TODOS ESTÃO TENTANDO**

Vou pedi-la em casamento, e , isso está me deixando ansioso, porque vai ser um pedido formal.

Vai ser um jantar com nossos pais, e isso vai ser muito complicado.

_**É TÃO CERTO QUANTO O CALOR DO FOGO**_

**É TÃO CERTO QUANTO O CALOR DO FOGO**

**EU JÁ NÃO TENHO ESCOLHA**

**E PARTICIPO DO SEU JOGO**

**EU PARTICIPO**

Finalmente ela desceu... Ela estar linda, perfeita... esse vestido longo, que contorna perfeitamente as suas curvas, essas vendas que vão até a metade da coxa... UAU... Linda!

Hoje ela deixou os cabelos soltos, e ela sabe que não resisto quando ela solta os cabelos...

"Vamos logo, estamos atrasados... nossos pais já devem está esperando no restaurante" diz me puxando pelo braço. Que saco, a culpa é dela de estarmos atrasados ... que problemática..

_**NÃO CONSIGO DIZER SE É BOM OU MAU**_

**ASSIM COMO O AR ME PARECE VITAL**

**ONDE QUER QUE VÁ**

**O QUE QUER QUE EU FAÇA**

**SEM VOCÊ NÃO TEM GRAÇA**

A noite foi legal.

Minha mãe reclamando do meu pai...

A mãe da Ino reclamando do Sr. Yamanaka...

E a Ino reclamando de mim...

Que problemático!

Mas, depois do jantar eu e ela fomos até um mirante que fica próximo ao monte hokage. Ficamos lá abraços, observando as estrelas... quando estamos sozinhos, ela fica calma e muito carinhosa comigo...

Depois, a levei para casa, e nos despedindo com um beijo, mas, antes de ir ela sussurrou em meu ouvido:

"Eu Te amo"

Eu a amo. Assim do jeito que ela é... pois ela é minha problemática...

_**É TÃO CERTO QUANTO O CALOR DO FOGO**_

**É TÃO CERTO QUANTO O CALOR DO FOGO**

**EU JÁ NÃO TENHO ESCOLHA**

**E PARTICIPO DO SEU JOGO**

**EU PARTICIPO**

FIM


End file.
